From Day to Day
by shiningbrood
Summary: Havoc and Fuery are married! and decide to adopt their very own bundle of joy. Read on as they try to guide her through life. HavocxFuery Shounen Ai Child is OC, obviously. Other pairings include: EdWin, RoyEd, Royai, Alx? Rated T for language. FINISHED
1. Kindergarden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter One: Kindergarten**

"Okay, settle down, now," Miss Kay instructed, "Do you know what today is? Today's Mother's Day! So, we'll be making Mother's Day cards for all the wonderful mommies you have at home! Now, take out your crayons and I'll be handing out pieces of construction paper for everyone."

The class, of course, was enthusiastic. It's not everyday that you got to take a break from learning your ABC's and 123's. However, one little girl was just a bit confused.

"Um…Miss Kay? Miss Kay! I have a question…" the girl asked.

"Yes, Ally? What would you like?" the kind, young lady asked.

"Um, what if you don't have a Mommy? Can I still make a card?"

At this, Miss Kay couldn't help but wince slightly and give Ally an apologetic smile.

"Oh, come here, dear, it's alright," Miss Kay said as she gave the small, innocent girl a big hug.

Of course, said girl had no idea why she was getting a hug, but she decided she liked not having a Mommy in the first place.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Miss Kay sighed; she couldn't help but feel sorry for the small girl. After all, losing a mother at such a young age could be such a traumatizing event. At least she had a loving father. Who, by the way, seemed to be running a little late today; half an hour, actually.

The small girl standing beside her was very, very cute, in her opinion. She always smiled, always laughed, and would seldom cry. But maybe it was all a façade, maybe it was just a mask she would use so people wouldn't see the pain and loneliness at the loss of a mother. If this was true, then Allison Havoc was truly one of the best actors she had ever seen.

A man came running up to the entrance of the school. He had blonde, spikey hair, was rather tall, and looked rather overjoyed.

"Hey, kiddo'! How's my little girl doing?" he had cried as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Hi Dad!" Ally giggled.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Miss Kay couldn't help but asking.

"Er, well, I'm her dad," he had responded.

"No, sir, you are not. Mr. Fuery is her father, and I've met him before. Release that child at once," she had said. Kidnappers these days, they seemed to be getting dumber and dumber.

"Er, no, I really _am_ her dad. Trust me. It's hard to explain," the tall man reasoned.

"I'm warning you, sir, release that child or I _will_ call security."

"No, really, I'm serious!"

"You leave me with no choice."

A few security guards had come out of the school building by then. They had already started to make their advance.

"Look, lady, I'm her _dad_, got it?! Woah, hold up there, buddy!" Havoc cried.

Footsteps. Coming fast and pounding hard upon the cement. Havoc didn't like that sound. It meant that Fuery was angry at him. For what, Havoc couldn't know. Take out the trash? Got it. Do the dishes? Er, well, he was pretty sure that stain on Fuery's favorite mug would never go away. Get through the day without being shot at by Hawkeye? Uh, well, maybe he would let that one slide…And there he was, Cain Fuery, in all his small, innocent, yet oh-so-very deadly anger.

"Er…hi, uh, Cain…" Havoc had said cautiously.

"Jean, where is our daughter?" the small man asked calmly.

Calm. That was never a good sign. It usually meant no sex for him that night.

"Er, well, she's right here. Sleeping, actually," he said, indicating the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Oh, I see, sleeping. So, why exactly _did_ it take an hour and forty-two minutes to _pick her up from school?!_ She _only_ goes to school about three blocks away from our _house_. _Well?!_"

"Uh, well, ya' see, there was this lady, and she, well…" Havoc trailed off.

Miss Kay was staring, now. Did Mr. Fuery just say _our?_ Hold on. Wait a minute.

"So that's what she meant when she said 'What if you don't have a mommy?'" Miss Kay mumbled to herself.

"Er, well, Miss, now that that's all cleared up, we'll be leaving now," Havoc said.

"Right, right, see you all tomorrow."

"Er, yeah, you, too, Miss, uh, Kay, was it?" Havoc replied as he ran very, very fast

"Jean! You still never answered my question! Get back here, damn it!"

Miss Kay turned around a little dazed. Huh, funny how the world worked. Her sister was right, all the good ones are gay.

"Should've seen it coming."

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter One, read and review please.  



	2. First Grade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Two: First Grade – Hughes**

Allison Havoc was now in the first grade. This was also when she had first met Maes Hughes, or rather, his daughter. This had turned out to be Havoc and Fuery's (in Ally's opinion) worst mistake ever.

The day had started out pretty normal. However, after picking Ally up from school that day, they had to go to Elysia's birthday party. Even though Elysia was some three or four years older than Ally, Hughes had insisted they bring her. Fuery felt sorry for Elysia, really. How could you possibly live with that…parasitic creature known as her father? He was practically sewn into the back of her neck! This was a mystery to Fuery that would probably never be solved.

Upon arrival, they were brilliantly flashed by what seemed to be a million cameras. Of course, Fuery being Fuery felt that they would all get seizures and kindly told the exuberant father this.

"Oh, come on, Fuery, have fun!" Hughes said.

"Getting paparazzi shot is _not_ my idea of having fun," he replied tersely.

"Well, fine, be like that then. Oh, hello there, Ally! I'm Uncle Maes, nice to meet you," he said as he gave Ally a hug.

Barely giving them any time to take a breath, Hughes had shoved them into his backyard to greet the birthday girl. Ally and Elysia met and seemed to be doing well. In the car, however, things seemed to go a bit downhill.

"Daddy, do I have to be friends with her?" Ally had asked.

"Well, it'd be nice. Why? Don't you like her?" Fuery had responded.

"No, she's mean and she says things too fast," Ally replied.

"Mean?"

"She wouldn't stop talking when I asked her to," the girl pouted.

This behavior went on for longer than Havoc and Fuery had thought it would. As a result, they had to play dress up for a few days.

* * *

That's it for Chapter Two, hope you guys liked it. 


	3. Second Grade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters nor do I own the Playstation.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Three: Second Grade – Turning Point**

Jean Havoc had a good reason for this. Second grade was the turning point. When people would start segregating themselves into groups. There would be the girly girls, the sporty people, the bookworms, and the game freaks. Well, the last two kinda' counted as one, in Havoc's mind. He didn't know why Fuery had been upset. After all, she was happy!

"Jean, why did you buy a Playstation?" Cain had asked.

"Hmm, I really don't know, I thought Ally would like it," keep it simple. Nothing elaborate.

"That _is_ nice and all, but those are _expensive_. Jean, now, really, _why_ did you buy it?"

"Er, that is, well…"

Cain Fuery knew why his husband bought their daughter a video game console. Jean Havoc did _not_ like playing dress up.

Jean Havoc was the kind of tough guy that _never_ did more…feminine things, unless given that he would be promised sex later that night, of course. Fuery, on the other hand, looked like he thoroughly enjoyed it. He never knew why. He had thought it was because his daughter looked so happy when they played like that, but that was just a guess. Said technician was probably behind all the costumes, too! Stupid technician, why'd he have to be so good with his hands?

Fuery liked playing dress up. Havoc in a big, frilly, pink dress looked utterly adorable when he stuttered and mumbled, trying to walk upright in heels.

Havoc had won this little battle. Allison Havoc was now a gamer. She practically lived in front of the TV. She'd probably be ridiculed like the rest of her "group."

_See Ally? This would've never happened if you didn't make us play dress up. Stupid Cain, why does _he_ get to wear pants?!_


	4. Eighth Grade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Four: Eighth Grade – Smarts**

Jean Havoc, contrary to popular belief, was smart. People just didn't know it; not even Fuery. They'd all just smile and nod politely…or do something else, like attempt to disembowel him. Really, it wasn't his fault! People just took it the wrong way…Like that time last month.

Riza Hawkeye was on her period. It was pretty obvious, really. Well, at least to Havoc. She had yelled at Fuery and attempted to punch some holes in him with her trusty pistol. Hawkeye never did that. Ever. Of course, one could never know, she _was_ the most feared person in all of Central.

So, Havoc, being the nice kind of guy he is, went out and bought her tampons. He'd figured she'd needed them. Of course, luck would have it that Fuery and Hawkeye had been assigned to go on some mission together. He wouldn't be able to see her much, that day. So, he did the next best thing, he gave them to Fuery to give to her.

When they came back, Fuery was now sporting a somewhat…_bloody_…er, "battle wound." The cold, hard glare Hawkeye gave him sent chills down his spine. That is, before he had realized that he was now bleeding from two rather severe bullet wounds. Havoc didn't get it; he was only trying to be nice.

Fuery had decided that they talk to her about sex and things like that, the birds and the bees, really. So, he was rather confused when his baby girl started throwing random things in her room at him. He liked sex.


	5. Ninth Grade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Five: Ninth Grade – "Friends"**

Cain Fuery was a worrier. Always had been, always will be. Ally had just started high school, er, well, that is, six months ago. It wasn't as if he was worried about _her_, he was worried about Havoc, well, more like he was worried about any male friends she brought home. Havoc, being the good dad he is, was always protective of their daughter, which meant pulling out his favorite rifle on her friends.

"Hi daddy, 'morning dad," Ally said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. That meant she wanted something. I sighed.

"Alright, out with it, what do you want?" Fuery asked.

"We-ell…can some friends of mine come over, today? I mean, if that's okay with you guys…" she asked.

"Of course you can, kiddo', it's the weekend!" Havoc cried, making breakfast.

"Er, right, thanks dad. Well, they'll be coming at eleven."

Eleven. That was never good. Fuery was surprised why Havoc didn't pick up on it. Eleven meant that a boy was coming over. She needed an extra hour to prepare herself for a few gunshots.

"Well, Ally, we trust you know how to make good friends, so it'll be okay," Fuery said, hoping she would get what he was saying. At this, she brightened up.

"Thanks daddy! I love you guys," she said, before tearing into her breakfast.

"So, Jean, dear, we haven't been to church in awhile…"

"Aw, but _Cain!_ Do we _have_ to?" the blond man cried. He didn't like church. Church was too…nice.

"We'll see," his husband replied with a smirk.

It was eleven and Fuery couldn't get his husband out of the house. The first guest was to arrive any minute, now. Ally, of course, was nervous.

"Well, at least we'll get to meet some of your friends, hun'," Havoc said.

"Er, right, well, there _is_ something I forgot to mention…"

"Hmm? And what's that dea—"

The doorbell rang. Ally prayed to any and all gods that it was her best friend Kelly, and not any of the other guys. As luck would have it, it wasn't.

"Hey Ally!" the young man shouted, cheerfully giving her a hug.

"Er, hi Kyle."

"Gee, nice ta' see you, too. So, anyone else here yet, or am I the first?"

"Uh, well, you're the—"

"Hi there!" Havoc offered cheerfully.

Fuery didn't like this. Havoc should've blown his face off by now! Er, well, or at least attempted to. Something was definitely up.

"Er, dad? Are you okay? Like, you're _not_ going to shoot him?"

"Of course I am, dear," Havoc said, brandishing his favorite rifle.

How Havoc managed to seemingly pull things out of thin air was beyond Fuery, but this time, he was ready. After successfully leaping on the Second Lieutenant's back, he covered his mouth with a cloth; chloroform. And Hawkeye said he'd never use it, that he was too nice. Hah!

Some time later, Havoc came to. He was lying on his bed, all tied up, Fuery sitting next to him, reading a book, and idly petting him. Normally, being bound and gagged by Fuery, preferably naked, would have been nice, but he wasn't, and so he was grumpy.

"Ngh, what time is it and why am I all tied up, Cain?" he said groggily.

"About four-thirty and so you wouldn't hurt anyone," the small man had responded, still petting him.

Havoc thought he rather enjoyed being petted like that. He _was_ a dog of the military, after all. Funny, he'd never thought of himself like _this_ before, though. Next thing ya' know, he'd be licking Fuery. Which wasn't an unpleasant idea at all, now if only he could wriggle out of the rope. But of course, first thing's first.

"Hey Cain?"

"What?"

"If she gets pregnant, it's your fault," he said, leaning into his husband's touch just a bit more.


	6. Twelfth Grade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Six: Twelfth Grade – Wreaking Havoc and Raging Fury**

It was happening, again. Elysia Hughes had decided to walk over for a visit. Ally was not happy, in the least.

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!" Ally cried.

"ButAlllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy,we'refriends,aren'twe?!Imean,you'resoprettyandyou'vegotsuchnicehair!Although,yourwardrobeneedssomework.Wanna'comeover?Wecantalkaboutallsortsofthings!Likeboys!" Elysia said.

"Dad! Where's your rifle?!" Ally shouted.

"It's in the clos—" Havoc started.

"No, Ally, you _can't_ shoot Elysia," Fuery said.

"I wasn't _going_ to shoot her, I was going to shoot _myself_. But thanks for the idea, Daddy," she quickly replied.

"Andthen,Iwaslike'OHMYGOD!YOUFREAKIN'SLUT!'andshewasalllike—"

"Shut her up, SHUT.HER.UP!" Ally yelled.

"Sorry, dear, no can do, she's _your_ friend," Havoc smirked.

"And remember, no death! You might…well, die," Fuery said.

"Hey Dad, Daddy? Did I ever tell you how much I HATE YOU?!" Allison screamed.

"We love you, too, dear," they replied in unison.

"OhEmGee!Didyoujustsaythattoyourparents?!Youare_such_abadperson,Imean,howcouldyoueversaysomethinglikethat!?It'sunthinkable!Imean,Iwouldneversaysomethinglikethatto_my_daddy.He'sthesweetestthingever!Doya'knowwhatheboughtmetheotherday?Huh?Doya'doya'doya'?"

"Will you _shut up?!_" Ally cried.

"Hmph, fine, be like that, I didn't like you very much, anyway. Bye-bye, now!" Elysia said.

"Thank _god!_" Ally shouted.

Shortly after, Ally had decided to ask her parents for a voodoo book, for "self-defense." Fuery didn't like it. Havoc, however, thought that it was something they could all enjoy. No one deserved the sad, sad fate of having to endure something so _horrible_ as a day with the Hughes's, except maybe the Colonel. Serves him right for stealing all of his girlfriends, way back when.

Fuery slept on the other side of the bed that night, fully clothed. He'd found out five minutes after Havoc came back from the bookstore.


	7. Junior Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Seven: Junior Year – Pets**

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was not happy. _Definitely_ not happy. Far from it, almost cigarette worthy. He had come home to his husband playing with a puppy. _A puppy_.

"I'm home," Havoc growled.

"Oh, hi Jean! This is Mel, our newest family member!" Fuery smiled happily.

"I thought we agreed to have no more animals, Cain," Havoc replied.

"Oh, come on, it's just _one_," Fuery whined.

"That's what you said last time, with the geckoes. And after that, the cat. And then the fish, as well as the horse, baby alligators, turtles, frogs, parrot, llama, and the hedgehog," Havoc reasoned.

"Well, this time, it's just one, I promise," Fuery said.

Conveniently, a kitten had decided to tumble in from the hallway.

"Er, two, I promise, that's it!" Fuery said.

"Cain…"

"Er, if you don't count the lizards."

"Cain."

"And the lobster."

"Ca-in."

"And the parakeet…"

"_Cain!_"

"And the—"

"_CAIN FUERY!!!_"

"What?"

"_No more animals!_" Havoc shouted.

"But _Ally_ said it was okay!" Fuery said.

"Well of course she—say what?"

"She said she liked having all the animals about," came Fuery's reply.

"…_Fine_, but only _one_," Havoc growled.

"Right, got it, only one, only one, only one…wait, _only one?!_"

"Yes, only one."

* * *

Later that night…

"Only _ONE?!_" Ally yelled, "WHY?!"

"Because, honey, pets cost money to maintain. Not only that, but they take up lots of space. Also, they kinda' smell. And—is that a _raccoon?!_" Havoc said.

"Yeah, his name's Lucky."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I gave you all my reasons."

"But Jean, we only took what followed us home!" Fuery said.

"Oh, well then, that's—a _lobster_ followed you home?"

"Yes."

"No."

"But _you_ followed _me_ home and _I_ kept you!" Fuery argued.

"Then I'm the only one, huh?" Havoc smirked.

Fuery was dumbfounded. Never in all their years together had Havoc successfully spit out a good comeback. Havoc decided he liked a speechless Fuery and smothered him with a kiss.

"So, we get to keep them, right?" Ally asked.

After getting no response but a few moans and Havoc waving his hand at Ally, she took it as a yes. She decided to give her parents some space.

_There's a lesson to learn here,_ Ally thought, _Ask Dad and Daddy for whatever I want only when they're just about to have sex._


	8. Senior Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Eight: Senior Year – Ubiquitous**

He was doing that again. He must've thought he could've gotten away with it, but oh no, the second he lit one up I knew right away. It's not like it makes a _very_ strong _pungent_ odor that completely _destroys_ the stable environment we call home.

"I thought you said you were going to quit," Cain Fuery had said rather coldly.

"Mmph," came Havoc's unhappy reply.

"Put it out. Now."

"Mrrh."

"Jean."

"Nggh."

"_Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc,_ put out that cigarette this instant!" Fuery cried.

"No."

"_Jean_."

"Yes?"

"Out."

"No, I like my cigarette."

"I didn't mean the cigarette, I meant _you_."

At this, Havoc almost fell out of his seat. Now _that_ wasn't very Fuery-like. Sure, he'd stopped smoking the once ubiquitous cancer stick hanging limply from his lips for awhile, but he was tired, and he sure as hell needed it.

"Hmph, I don't see what the big deal about it is."

"Hypocrite."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Hmph."

"She'll be fine, but you won't if you don't put out that _damned_ cigarette!"

"I don't like him. At all."

"You don't like _any_ boy she brings home. What's so bad about it _this _time?"

"Because she went out _gallivanting_ with that, that, that _boy!_"

"Jean, it's prom night, let it go!"

"…"

"_Jean Havoc_."

"No," Havoc pouted, "Make me."

"Fine, I will," Fuery said, frown clearly defined on his normally soft features.

Quickly walking towards the tall, blonde, nicotine addict reclining in his chair, he plucked the thin stick from Havoc's mouth, before planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about," Havoc mumbled.

"Good night," came Fuery's sharp reply.

"What? After a kiss like _that_?"

"Yes, good night."

"Aw, but _Cain_."

Now Havoc had _another_ reason to hate that boy. Not _only_ was he taking _his_ little girl out, he _also_ made him miss out on hot sex, that night. He was sure that that _Kyle_ kid would appreciate his…gift, one hundred percent sure. Now if only he knew where Cain had locked his rifle up. And his cigarettes.

One angry rant, one black eye, and three packets of cigarettes later, Jean Havoc crawled into bed, thoroughly content of the night's events. No one would _dare_ ask his daughter out again, he would make sure he was a constant in his daughter's life, ubiquitous. The red hand print on the side of his cheek said otherwise.


	9. Intermission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**  
Chapter Nine: Intermission Secret Talents…or Lack Thereof**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was angry. Scratch that, _furious_. It's one thing to have your ass grabbed a couple of times, but it's quite another thing when said person is a _gay, married man_. Honestly, no wonder Havoc had never found a nice girl to settle down with! Of course, Fuery wasn't a bad choice, either.

First, it had been with the smoking. She gave him a "stern" reprimand for it, at first. And then she shot the butt off, next. And _then_, _after_ he got the message (which was some hour after lunch), he decided to hit on every woman in HQ. Herself included. To top it all off, she had to deal with _twenty or so_ "strays" that just so happened to "wander in." Riza had made sure to send Fuery home early. She didn't want to "accidentally" shoot the shy, quiet man, who should be content with his biggest pet. Which was currently whimpering in the corner of the car.

"Second Lieutenant, _stop whimpering and keep your eyes on the damn road!_" she screamed.

"Yes, ma'am," he managed.

Havoc was sad. And scared. And a little bit angry, but more scared and sad. Hawkeye took his cigarettes and he wanted one _bad_. Second of all, she was glaring threateningly at him with her right hand on her holster. Did she _have_ to bring her gun _everywhere_ with her? And to make things just a little bit better, Havoc had graciously asked Hawkeye to have dinner with the rest of their family, without too much cringing, whimpering, mumbling, or any other kind of fearfully nervous behavior. He had to, or else she might leave them with a…parting gift of a few new medical bills.

* * *

Meanwhile…

After being sent home early with his newly…redesigned uniform, Fuery had nothing to do but sit around all day and maybe talk to his daughter, who was off due to summer vacation.

"Hey Daddy? D'you know how to cook?" Ally asked.

"Of course! Why do you ask?" Fuery replied.

"Well, if I'm going to be going away for college, I suppose I should be able to take care of myself," she said.

Ah, college. Fuery was so proud that Allison was going to one of the largest and most prestigious medical schools in Xing. Of course, Havoc was none too happy. He wanted his baby around to protect her from potential boyfriends. And so, the rest of the day came and went while Fuery taught Ally how to cook and Havoc narrowly dodged Hawkeye's latest stream of bullets.

* * *

Back in the car…or rather, out of it.

The two Lieutenants finally made it to the Havoc residence with little to know trouble. Havoc only had to dodge three stray bullets and viciously swerve around about five other people. He'd say it was a good day.

"So, how's it going with the Colonel?" Havoc offered.

"That insufferable twit is driving me insane. After coming home from work, I do not expect to have myself grabbed and pushed against the couch. I'd rather strap him to a pole and fire off a fresh cartridge at him. _Especially_ after today's events," she said, glaring rather sharply at Havoc as she said that last sentence.

"Er, well, it can't be _all_ that bad, can it?" he asked, proud of the fact that he didn't whimper pathetically.

"I suppose so, but I don't want to deal with it all when I come home!"

"Right, that's why I invited you over."

"No, you invited me over to say sorry and beg for mercy," Riza growled, "Now, move it!"

"Yes ma'am," Havoc replied sulkily.

When they finally reached the door, the curtains were shut rather tightly and the door firmly locked from inside, chain and all.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Havoc yelled into the house, door cracked open due to the chain.

"We're just—" Ally started

"_Shh!_ Go stall your father a bit!" Fuery whispered, rather loudly.

"Bu—"

"_GO!_"

"What was that?" Havoc asked curiously.

"Oh, hi dad! Welcome home! Oh, and hi Auntie Riza," Ally said, rather cheerily.

"Hey, kiddo', I invited Auntie Riza over for dinner, s'that okay?" Havoc said, newfound curiosity pushed aside.

"Yeah, yeah, that's okay. We're actually—" she started.

"Nah, it's okay, no need to order out. I'll just cook something up," Havoc cut off.

"As much as I enjoy the beautiful wood finish of your door frame, can we go inside?" Hawkeye said.

"Er, hold on," Ally said, slamming the door shut.

"…hold on?" Havoc said, more confused than ever.

Hawkeye stepped forward, snatched Havoc's keys, opened the door, and shot and broke the chain swiftly. She was tired, she was stressed, she was grumpy, and she wanted _food_. _Now_.

"Hey! That was uncall—"

"Shut up. In. Now," she replied icily.

"Right, so, _why_ is there smoke billowing out of our house?"

"I don't know, it's not like I _live here_."

As Havoc went to go start dinner in the kitchen, Riza decided to content herself with a good book she'd started reading. It was about a soldier leaving behind his new wife which was now pregnant and—

"_What in the world did you do to my kitchen?!_"

"Er, nothing. Looks fine ta' me."

It wasn't very well known that the whole Fuery family couldn't cook. They seemed to turn any and all food they tried to cook into ash. As well as anything within a five foot radius of the stove. As much as Cain Fuery acted and looked like the motherly one, he just didn't cook.

Riza went hungry that night. She had to admit, though, the new holes in the apartment made her forget she was hungry for just a second. Just one

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter Nine. Seriously, people, you're making me feel down! SOMEONE review! Be it flames or whatever, at least I know people are reading this! 


	10. Intermission II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter 10: Intermission To Serve and Protect…Kinda'**

ATTENTION

'Due to the current state of revision, the Central Headquarters of the Amestris Military will be shut down. All personnel have been given temporary leave. No Exceptions.'

Minutes after the mass shooting spree from a certain First Lieutenant, the building was now in ruins. Thankfully, no one was hurt, except for one Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Hey, where dya' think you're going?" Havoc asked.

"Oh, uh, I forgot something in the office and –"

"It can't be _that_ important. I mean, the First Lieutenant's still in there!"

"Oh, don't worry, she won't do anything," Fuery replied hopefully.

* * *

A few hours later…

"I-I can't believe they're g-gone!" Fuery sobbed.

"Now, Cain, it's alright. I mean, they're only –"

"If you're trying to tell me that they're _"only mice,"_ then I'll kill you!" Fuery said, as he promptly shoved his husband out of the room.

"So, how'd it go, Dad?" Ally asked.

"Hmph, he's grumpy," Havoc grumbled.

"Think we should tell him that the cat got to them last week?"

* * *

I know it's been awhile and all, but with school coming up and all...well, it's been kinda' hectic. And besides, you guys can wait, I mean, it's not like I've gotten a single review from you people _ever_. 


	11. College  1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter 11: College – 1 – Hello**

"Er, hello there, Mr. and Mr., uh, Havoc? Fuery?" the teacher said confusedly, "I'm Mr. Spencer."

"Look, if you're not comfortable showing around _gay parents_, you don't have to. We can take a stroll for a few hours by ourselves," Havoc snapped.

"Dad, be nice," Ally said in a rather motherly way.

"It's not my fault people don't except other people for who they are…"

"C'mon, Jean, this is for our _daughter_, for her _future_. Besides, this is one of the best medical schools in the world!" Fuery cried happily.

"But it's so far _away_. I mean, she'll only be home for the holidays!"

"Thank _god_ for that. Er, what I mean is, I want to try things out on my own?"

"…"

"Jean, be civil."

"Ahem, anyway, we'll start with Building A," the once forgotten teacher began.

"Alright, alright," Havoc grumbled, quickly lighting up a cigarette.

"Uh, sir, please, no smoking on campus."

"What?! And why the hell _not_?!"

"Dad, for one, this is a _medical_ school. You know, where people learn to save lives from things like _lung cancer_ and such."

"Fine, fine."

"_I knew I should've left him home, last week,"_ Fuery couldn't help but think.

* * *

Soon after the tour finished, inside the hotel…

"Well, what did you think, dear?" Fuery asked.

"I liked it! The classrooms are so up to date, the lab is so clean, the teachers are nice, and it's just, just, just perfect!" Ally said happily.

"We're gonna' miss you," Havoc said sullenly.

"Oh, you'll get over it, besides, home for the holidays, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Cheer up, Dad! Besides, I'll have _lots_ of company in the dorms. I mean, the boys are _right next door_ and I can't _wait_ to meet them!"

Fuery couldn't help but chuckle. They hadn't even gone to the dorms, that day.

"What if she gets _pregnant_ Cain?! Don't you care?!"

"Oh, don't worry, Dad, this is a _medical_ school, remember? We'll be careful."

"_Yeah, should've left him home last week,"_ Fuery thought, head in hands, as his husband proceeded to go into a panicked frenzy.

* * *

Yay! I got my first review! Thank you, Winter-Rae! You've given me motivation to continue writing! Well, here's Chapter 11. 


	12. College 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twelve: College – 2 – Home**

It was Christmas morning and I'd been invited to spend it with the Havocs…er, well, that is to say, Havoc and Fuery. It was just such a depressing feeling, family not being home and all for the holidays. But I guess since the only living relative I have is the Fullmetal Alchemist, he can't _always_ be there. Winry's out because she went on vacation with Brother and Granny Pinako doesn't want to be bothered. Oh well, this'll be fun, I hope.

DING DONG!

"Er, hell, who are you?" a girl in her mid-twenties asked.

"Ah, you must be Ally. I'm Alphonse Elric, I work with your dads," I said.

"Oh, right, well, come on in," Ally said, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Havoc said overly cheery. He's got good reason to be happy, too. I've heard that he's only allowed to smoke in the house during the holidays.

"Reading," I grinned.

"Well, make yourself at home, Al, dinner will be ready in an hour or so," Fuery said. Huh, last time I heard he cooked something, their apartment blew up.

"Er, great, I'm sure it'll be a…wonderful…experience."

"Don't worry, I made sure to watch over him."

That said, I nodded in reply, sat on the couch, and opened one of my bags, letting out Hil–.

"Oh, no, not another one," Havoc groaned.

"What?" I asked, as Hilda promptly hopped out of the coach bag, brushing up against Havoc's leg.

"I don't want to see another animal in this house!"

"Unfortunately, we've only got four…" Fuery muttered.

"I don't see what the problem is, they're cute!"

"Yeah, Dad!"

"Ugh, just nevermind."

"So, Al, was it? What do you do for a living?" their daughter asked.

"Well, I'm a certified State Alchemist, now, but since there aren't any wars going on…paperwork," I grumbled.

"Sounds like fun." And that's how our friendship blossomed in an hour.

* * *

Sometime after dinner...

"So, any love interests?"

"No, not really. I haven't exactly been searching, but I'm sure I'll find someone eventually."

"Oh, if only you were some ten years younger!" she said.

"Er, well, than—"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Havoc cried, sprinting from across the room to throttle the poor alchemist.

"What? What'd I do?!"

"This is why I wanted a leash for Christmas," Fuery muttered under his breath.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter Twelve, hope ya' like it, 'cuz I sure didn't, but I felt I needed to fit in some other people into these drabbles. Next up: Roy Mustang (maybe). And once again, thanks Winter-Rae! 


	13. Intermission III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Thirteen: Intermission (again) Crash and Burn**

It was a special day, today. Of all the days in the year, it was Havoc's favorite. It was his birthday.

The whole unit had decided to come by for a visit and were currently lounging around his apartment. Fuery, who had opted to cook, was sitting on the couch, having been kicked out of his own kitchen, their daughter sitting next to him with a slightly scorched apron and an unhappy grimace on her face.

"It wasn't _my_ fault that the turkey decided to burn."

"It was on _fire_, Ally. You know, that red, hot thing that you use to cook with?" Breda said.

"Hmph."

"Ugh, Havoc, pound some sense into your daughter, will ya'?"

"Right, and who's the one who decided to stick pencil lead up their nose?" she retorted.

At this point, Havoc couldn't really care. He was tired. He was hungry. And above all, he was angry, very angry. It was because Fuery was happy. Now, normally, Fuery being happy was a good thing, whereas it'd make him feel happy, too. But this time, Fuery was happy for the wrong reason. On his day, no less! Needless to say, Havoc's lighter was having a workout, today.

"Hey, Dad? I'm going to go make out with Al, now, okay?" Ally said.

"Sure, go ahead, have fun," Havoc grunted.

"Well, _that_ sure surprised me…" Ally muttered, "Come on, Dad, you know he doesn't mean it. It's just a joke. You know Roy's straight, right?"

"Right."

"Remember, straight as an arrow!"

"Right, straight as an arrow, straight as an arrow, straight as –"

Just as Edward Elric passed by, Roy Mustang quickly snatched his hand and gave him a passionate kiss, before going back to flirting with Fuery.

"—a circle?" Ally said. This was a strange turn of events.

"Come on, look at the bright side, it's your birthday! You'll be happy by the end of the night, I'm sure of it. You'll see," she smirked.

"The only thing I'm seeing right now is red, now if you'll excuse me…" Havoc said, before viciously tackling his superior officer, picking up his husband, and shouting "Mine!"

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back! I've been away in D.C. for awhile, so here's the first update in awhile. Hope you guys like it! 


	14. College 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

Today I'll be introducing: **Breda**! If I happen to have gotten his first name mixed up with someone else, please tell me .> My brain is trying to collapse on itself, right now.**  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Fourteen: College – 3 – Leaving Again**

"No."

That's all there was to say about the matter. No. As in never. As in not going to happing. As in, "not on my life, kid." As in, "Keep that mutt some one hundred meters away from me or that thing is dead." But then there was the puppy eyes, and the pleading, and the fake tears, and the look on Havoc's face that said if I was the reason why his daughter was crying, I'd be in an early grave. And then I broke.

"Thanks a lot! I owe you one!" she'd said.

"You bet, kid. If this thing has rabies or anything, you're paying for my medical bills," I had replied grumpily.

It wasn't right. She knew I didn't like dogs. They knew I didn't like them. They also knew I was afraid of them, which made them even more menacing around me. Little runts, tricking you into the fact that they _love_ you and that they need to be _taken care of_ and even _played with_. Damn things. And then their owners get all _protective_ of them and _have to find them a new home when they go away_. Stupid things.

And now, here, I, Haymans Breda, have found myself in possession of a dog.

…And it has just eaten my sandwich.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews, Winter-Rae, E.Mahiru, and Emerald Prolix (I know where you live :O). Hope you guys like it, I wrote this with my mind trying to blow itself up.  



	15. Intermission IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

Yeah, yeah, I know it's been awhile, two weeks. With all the stuff going on (school, friends, clocking in over 60 hours a week for online gaming), I haven't had much time to actually write. So, anyway, today I'll be introducing the Fuhrer (and if I've got his name wrong or something, please tell me). **  
**

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Fifteen: Intermission Control**

Fuhrer King Bradley couldn't help but sigh. They'd been doing it again. This had been the third time this month he'd caught them and the seventh time they'd been caught period! He'd had 42 complaints and a killer migraine. To top it all off, his son kept insisting that he play with the trains with him! 37 of the 42 complaints had resulted in time off. The other five had asked for medical leave.

The Fuhrer was angry, very angry; not to mention a bit stressed out, like the two standing in front of him this very moment.

"So, do you mind explaining to me what _exactly_ you two have been doing this month that has caused 42 people to complain?"

"Well, ya' see…" the tall blond began.

"We were strengthening group relationships," Fuery said, poker faced.

"'Group', huh? So, I believe that I'm meant to understand that two is the same as six?"

"The others didn't—" Havoc started, only to be cut off once again.

"—have free time, as they still had paperwork to do. We'd already finished and we decided to strengthen our bonds."

"In a broom closet?"

"In a broom closet."

He couldn't believe it. _The_ most shy person in the whole Amestris military was giving him lip. And doing a pretty good job at it, too. It was almost too funny.

"Would you two mind _not_…ahem, 'strengthening' your relationships during office hours? " the Fuhrer said with a mental laugh.

"Of course, sir, we won't—" Fuery started.

"—be able to keep my hands to myself."

The Fuhrer laughed one of those senior, old-man laughs. This pair was the strangest couple he had ever met. He was glad to have such humorous underlings, but he still had one thing to say.

"You're lucky you guys can't get pregnant."

* * *

Right, so here's the next one, I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. 


	16. College 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

Chapter Sixteen: College – 4 – Letting Go

Graduation was always a big event, in Fuery's opinion. Hell, in most people's opinion, graduating from college was a _huge_ thing. Of course, with Ally graduating from college, he'd have to keep a lookout for incoming trouble. Well, that was kind of hard, since trouble happened to take form in the shape of his husband.

It was going great, really, it did. Havoc was especially jaunty, full of energy. And then we found our daughter…giving hugs to people. Now, normally, a good parent would smile and be happy that their child had so many new friends and feel sad for her because she was leaving them. The only thing was, he was breaking, I saw it. It's because she gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to a _boy_.

"Must not mutilate boy," Havoc muttered, "Will ruin moment…"

"Hi Dad, Daddy!" the once-little girl said.

"Congratulations, dear!" I called.

"Er, what's wrong with Dad?"

"Control. It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Kind of, but his eyebrow's still twitching," she responded, quickly giving the two a hug.

"Allison,_who was that boy_?" Havoc whispered, trying not to explode.

"A friend. Well, one of my ex-boyfriend, really."

"_Ex_-boyfriend? Wait, you've had _boyfriends_? As in plural?! With an _s_?!"

"Old news, Jean," Fuery said, picking the dirt from his nails.

"And you never told me!"

"I think you know why."

"Don't worry, Dad. I _don't_ have sex with everything under the sun, unlike some people," Ally said, scrunching her nose gingerly at a few girls to her right.

"That's good to hear, but _why_—"

"Think about it, Jean."

"Well, bothe—"

"Hey there, babe," a young man with short dark hair said, hugging and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Johnny," she said, kissing him on the lips.

"And who might _this_—"

"Current boyfriend, duh. Think a little, first, Jean," Fuery said.

"And how do you know this?!"

"Internet."

"Ugh, fine, so what are you going to do after college, kid?" Havoc asked, attempting to not glare holes through his daughter's boyfriend.

"Well, I was thinking of joining the military…I'd already gotten an interview and they said it'd be okay, and all—"

"What unit?" Havoc asked, a malicious glint in his eye.

"Er, well, Colonel Mustang's—"

"_Fun_," Havoc grinned, swinging his arm around the boy, "Don't worry, we'll take _great_ care of you."

"God help that poor soul," Fuery muttered, as Ally grimaced.

* * *

Well, here it is, guys, hope you like it. Sorry for not posting in awhile. 


	17. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

**From Day to Day**

Chapter Seventeen: Introduction

"—and over here is the staff lounge. You'll be spending a _lot_ of time over here, if Hawkeye doesn't send you to the infirmary, first," Fuery muttered that last part.

"Uh, I don't quite get how getting sick and staying in the lounge could—" Johnny began.

A loud gunshot was heard from the room next door, accompanied by two more and some whimpering.

"Bad dog! Sit, work, _now_!" was heard, with a bit of whimpering.

"Like that. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. Everyone's pretty nice around here, so don't worry about—on second thought, you might want to avoid my—"

"_Hey there_, kiddo'. Whaddya' think of the office, so far?" Havoc said while bursting into the lounge.

"Er, it's okay, I guess, you know, for an office, work being work and all—"

"Right, right, we're going out to lunch, let's go, kid," Havoc interrupted, quickly dragging the poor boy out of the room.

"—husband," Fuery finished, just as a new hail of bullets flew through the halls, followed by a "Lieutenant! Leave that poor boy alone! _And get back to work_! Lunch isn't for another 3 hours!" and "Yes, ma'am,"s.

This would be a _long_ day. Fuery only hoped for one thing: Hawkeye better have that gun ready for him because by the end of the day, he'd need it for himself.

* * *

Well, here's the next one, hope you like it. 


	18. Repeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

Chapter Eighteen: Repeat

For the forty-second time that year, Ally sighed. And the year had only started two days ago! She wondered how the two had managed to go through this every day. After work, she would come home to an empty house, cook dinner (or try to), and read a book or watch TV until Johnny came home. _Everyday_, he came home a little worse for wear. _This_ time, he came home looking like he fell down a few flight of stairs, which he probably did.

"What happened _this_ time," the young woman sighed.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Johnny said quickly.

"Nothing? Are you _sure_?" Ally said, giving him one of those "if-you-don't-tell-me-you're-going-to-bed-alone-tonight" looks.

"Honest."

"You're going to bed alone, tonight."

"Aw, come on, Ally, don't be like that," the young man said, plopping himself down on the sofa and giving her a hug.

"Johnny,_no_. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because it'd make you feel bad."

"Like it isn't already? I can talk to my parents. I'm sure Daddy will come up with something."

"No, no, it's alright…I think…"

"_You think_?! Dad is abusing you because you're my _love interest_. I'm twenty-four, now, with a full-time job! I've got a loving boyfriend who lives with me and doesn't demand riding me every hour of the day! I don't do drugs and I'm a _nurse_. He should be _happy_ for me!" Allison cried.

"Now, now, I'm sure things will get better. 'Till then, I suppose I'll just have to wait this out," Johnny said.

"_Johnathan_, things are going to change a bit from now on."

"I don't like that look."

"You have no reason not to, on the other hand, my _Dad_ should," she grinned.

* * *

"She got you again, didn't she, dear?" Fuery said, turning the page in his newest electronics catalogue. 

"Yeah."

"It's all your fault, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you should probably stop now, you know."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I found another puppy, okay?"

"Yeah."

Now_ that_, got Fuery looking. Havoc stood there, sopping wet, hair dripping some blue liquid that trailed on the floor and was starting to stain their carpet.

"What in God's name happened to you?!" Fuery cried.

"She got me, remember?" Havoc muttered, attempting to shake off the puppy trying to lap up the blue slushy from his face, all the while hoping it wouldn't turn his blonde hair green. That food coloring was strong and it was starting to sting his eyes.

* * *

Well, here's the next one, hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews, Winter-Rae, Bar-Ohki. I feel so loved ;; 


	19. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Nineteen: Waiting is the Answer for Everything**

Fuery was worried, very, _very_, worried. Of course, a worried Fuery was nothing out of the ordinary, usually having something to do with wondering if he forgot to feed the animals. But _this_ time, it was a legitimate reason. _This_ time, someone might get hurt. And _next time_, though he hoped that there wouldn't _be_ a next time, _he_ would be the one to initiate the conversation.

It was a great day, really it was. That is, of course, if you ignored the fact that it was cold, dark, and pouring buckets. He was sure that the great Goldfish in the sky was having a lot of fun and all, but rain was just a _little_ bit bothersome, just a little bit.

"It's raining," Havoc mumbled.

"Yeah."

"It's also pretty cold."

"Can't argue with ya' there."

"It's kinda' late, too."

"Yup."

"Need a ride home?"

"Probably not," the small technician replied, starting to open up his umbrella, "It's only about three miles from my apartment."

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Havoc said, "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

He'd been avoiding this, really. Really, he had…which is why he didn't budge when Havoc stood next to him and started talking. Fuery had hoped the tall man would go away. He didn't like being mothered, that was for children to enjoy. Worst of all, he didn't want to be alone with _him_. It was hard enough to try and not drool over him every second of the day as it was!

The car pulled up, Havoc already lighting up his cigarette, waiting for him to get in.

"No, really, it's okay," Fuery said nonchalantly, "It's only water."

"Fuery, it's about a fifteen minute drive, whereas you'd be walking through the rain for about an hour. Get in," he ordered.

"No, really, I mean—"

"I_insist_. After all, it's not everyday that I get such lovely company," Havoc said, giving Fuery a wink.

"Wha—you—I mean, why—"

"Just get in," Havoc sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, okay, then."

Fifteen minutes later, Fuery found himself at the entrance to his building, still sitting in the car, feeling too lazy to move.

"This is your stop, kid," Havoc pointed out.

"I realize, and don't call me 'kid'," Fuery replied.

"Feel like getting out?"

"Not really."

"Right, feel like getting out on your own?"

"Not particularly."

Havoc sighed. He really seemed to be doing a lot of that, lately, as well as smoking roughly thirty-eight cigarettes a day. Of course, Fuery didn't know that. Well, Fuery knew he wasn't supposed to know that.

"Alright, Cain, feel like getting out of the car _with_ me?"

"Thanks," was all he said, giving Havoc a warm smile before stepping out of the car.

Fuery was smirking all the way up to his apartment room. His mother was wrong; a lot can happen if you just wait and do only that. Well, his mother wasn't _completely_ wrong.

"_Sex takes a lot of energy out of a guy,_" Fuery mused, as Havoc rolled off the bedside and onto the floor.

* * *

"And what does this have to do with me?" Johnny asked, after patiently waiting for the older man to finish with his story.

"Be subtle about asking her," Fuery stated simply.

"Ask her _what_?" Havoc asked, bewildered.

"Nothing, nothing," Fuery said, as Havoc walked out of the room, "…except for the way a couple has children," he muttered, Johnny sitting quite surprised on the living room floor.

* * *

Well, here's the next one! I'm on a roll this week Well, hope you guys like it, and thanks for the reviews! 


	20. Jack of All Trades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twenty: Jack of All Trades**

The Fuhrer had many hobbies. They ranged anywhere from playing chess to the destruction of mankind. Sometimes, he'd even go out hiking and take in the scenery.

"Pfft, what, you mean your five minute walks around the building, _Pride_?" Envy smirked.

"Touché, Envy, touché," the old man muttered, "I _am_ getting old, nowadays."

"Hah, hahaha! _You_, old! That's rich, really!" the homunculus cackled.

"Why, of course, _young'un_, I'm not as fit as I used to be, back in the day," he said, knocking over a pawn.

"Why do you insist on doing this, Pride?" Envy muttered, seething at the loss of his last pawn and randomly moving his king to the next tile.

"Because it's enjoyable, why else?" the Fuhrer said simply, smiling calmly and taking out the other sin's queen.

"What?! How'd you—I can't believe—I hate you, Pride," Envy seethed, having his knight devour a pawn.

"No you don't, you just think you do," he said, giving another one of those warm, old-man smiles and flicking a rook from the board.

"No, I know that I think I hate you. I mean, really, for a homunculus to not only grow _old_, but to also become senile? Ridiculous!" Envy laughed.

A thump could be heard from somewhere nearby.

"The joys of life…"

"Yeah, yeah, now what the hell was that noise?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's just what we get for playing chess in the common room."

Another thump and muffled moan was heard.

"Can I kill it?'

"No, no, I'll deal with it," the Fuhrer sighed, quickly opening the nearest closet door and throwing a pillow into it, "I give up lecturing you two, just keep it down!"

"Yessir'," Havoc and Fuery mumbled, hiding behind a shelf.

"Ah, right, that's what I forgot to add to the list," the Fuhrer thought, "Interrupting military bonding moments."

* * *

Well, here's the next one. Once again, thanks for the reviews, guys, keep'em coming! Oh, and before I forget, yay for 20 chapters! 


	21. Tofurkey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twenty One: Tofurkey's a Funny Word**

To be honest, Havoc was absolutely surprised. He expected to come home from work to drop his bags and start his second job: Thanksgiving dinner. He didn't exactly expect what he found when he walked through the door. It should've struck him as odd when Fuery had decided to stay home that day, due to a minor headache.

"What is that?"

"It's dinner."

The large, white…_thing_ in the center of the table, however, disagreed by jiggling slightly as Havoc walked over to the dining room.

"No, it's not. What _is_ it?"

"Jean, I know you're not going blind."

"But why do we have a _Tofurkey_ on our table?!" Havoc cried.

"Because it was the one thing that didn't decide to kill the kitchen."

"You could've just let _me_ do all the cooking, like usual!"

"But I wanted to do something different, Jean!"

A thump and a moan was heard from the living room.

"And you're letting our baby girl have _sex_ in the living room, all the while?!"

"Well, I don't mind."

"Great, first a tofurkey and now this. What's the world coming to?" Havoc grumbled.

"Apocalypse, it always is." Fuery replied nonchalantly, "And besides, _I want grandchildren._"

"But they're not even married yet!"

"It's not like we were married when we—"

"But that's different!"

"Right, because _we_ can't get pregnant, now _sit your ass down so we can eat_."

"But it's—"

"_Sit_."

"Fine, I'll go get everyone else then," Havoc grumbled.

As Havoc peered over the couch, he had found his daughter and her boyfriend on the floor trying to suffocate each other with their lips.

"Hey kids, care to join us for some _tofurkey_ and the rest of _Thanksgiving dinner_ wherever it went?" Havoc grinned dangerously, giving the poor boy an if-you-don't-get-off-my-daughter-_you_-will-be-replacing-our-turkey look.

* * *

For Thanksgiving Day, here's another one. Hope you guys like it. 


	22. Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Age**

It was cold out, so very bitterly cold. He'd known it was coming, really he did. There was still time, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, or so he'd thought. Lighting up a cigarette, Havoc continued to think quietly, eyebrows knit tightly in concentration.

"_Alright, you saw it coming,"_ Havoc mused, attempting to piece everything back together, _"It's only natural that he would say something like that. I mean, he's Cain Fuery, one of the most sensible people in all of existence. It's only natural that something like this would happen."_

He must've seemed strange when it happened. He'd just stood there, a bit wide-eyed, when Fuery had stopped his advances.

"_After all, it's true. We are getting a bit…well, not really," _Havoc thought, _"We've been married for 22 years. It's bound to happen, it happens to all married couples, right?"_

He'd never thought so hard about something in his entire life. Havoc had thought life was short and was meant to be lived to the fullest and all that crap. After all, no one knew what happened after death.

"_Of course, this is all besides the point. Whatever, I've been thinking too much, just gotta' enjoy the time I have by myself, right now."_

It'd started snowing while he sat there in the park, nothing about but a few flakes of frozen water falling from the sky and dead trees. It was difficult, he had to admit, swallowing this information. Of course, it wasn't often that he swallowed information at all. If anything, he normally didn't think at all and just said whatever came to his mind that—

"Jean?" Fuery half-whispered, sitting down next to his husband.

"Oh, didn't notice you there," Havoc responded, grinning half-heartedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Havoc said.

"It's just—well, I—you know…" the smaller man trailed off.

"You're right," was all that he answered.

And really, Fuery had been right, still _is_ right. His blonde hair was seemingly more limp and not at all the same healthy looking blonde. He had noticed a few gray hairs here and there, wrinkles starting to appear on his face. He didn't want to face it, but he knew it was inevitable.

"You know, it's not a _bad_ thing," Fuery said, averting his gaze to some far off distance.

"I never said it was, it's just…different," Havoc said, smiling softly, "Well, we've lived good enough lives. Besides, sex isn't the only thing we're living for," at this, Fuery couldn't help but smile, "You're right, we're getting old."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and slightly sappy, wordy, and maybe even a little boring drabble. I had to put this in, though, I mean, Havoc and Fuery should be in their mid 40s to early 50s, by now. Well, hope you understand where I'm coming from. 


	23. Way of the Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Temple of the Art of Silence and the Master of Deceit**

She was, for once, shocked when she heard. After all, with the upcoming wedding of their daughter, one would think the blonde Second Lieutenant would need _some_ outlet to vent his frustration.

Or so Hawkeye thought.

Personally, she thought it was rather cute. Being so in love all these years and still managing to not tear each others' heads off, she admired their bond. However, she did _not_ admire the fact that their oh-so-very strong marriage led to the occasional drop of seminal fluid in the supply closet and the bruises that soon followed.

So, overall, she was rather overjoyed that the two had decided to put their sex life on hold. She could finally work in (relative) peace! Relishing the thought, Hawkeye strolled into the office, right on time as usual, and happily started signing documents. The fact that she was asked to be a bridesmaid at Allison's wedding also brightened her mood, shooting two holes next to the Colonel's head instead of the normal cartridge.

"Feeling good this morning, Hawkeye?" Mustang grinned.

"Better isn't the same thing as good, sir," she replied.

"Right, got it, so anyway, did you see what you're going to wear to the wedding, yet?" he said.

"No, but I don't think it'll be _that_—"

"—well, I have to say, I'm no fashion expert but those were the most horrifyingly pink things I have ever seen in my entire life!" Johnny said loudly to another soldier, "And I can't believe she's making other people wear it! If Great Aunt Mary's coming in all her splendid 90 years of age, I hope she comes blindfolded!" he finished, walking down the hall.

"Hehe, can't _wait_ to see you in that, Lieu—"

"Shut up before I open up that empty space in your head and—" Hawkeye started, interrupted by a loud thump, "—plant my leeks in it?"

"_No, it can't be,"_ she thought, quickly striding towards the supply closet door and wrenching it open.

"Phew, I thought—" another loud thump interrupted her, yet again.

"Alright," she growled, causing the ever-flippant Colonel cringing slightly, "Someone's going through the cheese grater," she seethed, storming out of the office room and into the lounge, "My god, is everyone in this building perverted?!" and the Amestris military was one ammunition cartridge short.

* * *

"I hate it when you're right," Havoc grumbled, burying his face into Fuery's exposed neck, lightly tracing a finger down his chest.

"Mmm, one of us has to think around here," Fuery murmured, "You're such a bad boy, Jean, you broke your promise and it's been less than three days."

"But the _library's_ supply closet is so much comfier," Havoc smirked.

Needless to say, Scieszka was absolutely horrified a good five minutes later.

* * *

So, here's 23! Now that I've got time off, I'll be using it, so expect a few more updates during the Christmas break. I'm sorry if anyone finds the second paragraph a little icky, but you'll deal with it. Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! 


	24. IWIN Button

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Intermission My Brother is my insert five-letter word that begins with "B", ends with "H", and has an "I-T-C" in-between.**

It's been awhile. Really, since when was I last scene walking through the halls of Central's military HQ? People rarely saw me and when most did, they were surprised to see me in flesh and bones. Ignore the fact that I've been this way for the past, oh, ten years or so. Of course, I never really "worked" in the place, usually just followed around my brother. Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the one who was been standing right in front of me for the past eight or so minutes.

"So, how long are you going to stand there, Brother?" I asked.

"Al," Ed said.

"I'm all ears."

"Since when were you a _State Alchemist_?" Ed asked with a dangerous tone, nothing to worry about, really.

"Take a guess," I replied, scribbling my name on a few more documents.

"Take a guess, huh, _take a fucking guess?!_" he shouted, slamming his fists on the table, now flesh hand making a sickening crack. I told him to be careful now that his arm wasn't invulnerable.

"You're going to be feeling that in a few minutes."

"Answer the damn question, Al!" Ed raged.

"You should really pay more attention to the things around you. Always had a problem in that department, didn't you, Ed?" I said, trying to complete my work as quickly as possible.

"Al! I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you, now that we're older, but you don't have to be such a di—"

"Language, Ed. Besides, I'm not trying to be. I'm just…exasperated," I said, gray eyes giving him a tired look.

"Al, answer the question! When did you—"

"I'd tell you to look it up, but I'm higher ranked than you are, now," I smirked, Ed's temper just about to push past its limit.

"This is _not_ because I'm jealous of—"

"You're temper is short just like your size," I mumbled, scribbling a few more words on the next report.

"Whoareyou—"

"You, that's who," I snapped.

This little game of his was tiring, I had to admit. With all that _wasn't_ going on, the great Fullmetal Alchemist known as my brother has had nothing to do and now spends most of his time pestering other people, namely the Colonel, and me, of course. We're older now, I'd expected him to act like it. I mean, not to change completely, but let's face it, the world is harsh.

"Look, Al, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't—"

"—want to deal with it, I know, but please, Ed, can you not bother me right now? I have work to do," I said, bringing my gaze to meet his.

"Are you—I don't—You're so—wait, why do you need to go home early? Last time I checked, you never did anything special," the blonde man asked.

"The last time you checked was something like five years ago. I grew up, Ed," I said.

"Well, yeah, I know that, but we're brothers! We used to tell each other everything!"

"Emphasis on 'used to,' Ed," I stated matter-of-factly, "There's no crisis to be taken care of, I just want to rest and enjoy the rest of my life, though being in the military is a bit contradictory."

"It's a girl, isn't it?" he asked, grinning devilishly.

"And I've been out, when?"

"I dunno', but—"

"So, Ed, you're a big boy now, have fun with Winry, yet?" I interrupted and asked nonchalantly, smirking fiendishly, trying not to blush.

"Why—I can't believe—How could you—" he stuttered incoherently, "That is the dumbest thing that has ever come out of your mouth!"

"Are you _sure_ you don't need medicine?" my smiled just kept getting wider, "I mean, you don't stay young forever. I'm _sure_ Winry wouldn't mind and I'm getting tired of waiting for my nephew or niece."

"Al! Shut up!"

"That's no way to speak to your superior officer, Fullmetal," my own brother being the first to be commanded. It felt…nice.

By this point, Ed looked like he'd been put in a microwave for a good 12 minutes, face completely flushed.

"What I do in bed is none of your business, Al!" he shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. See you tomorrow, Brother," I said, stuffing the completed packet of work in the "out" box, "Thanks for the help."

"Help? What help?!" he asked, horrified of the fact that maybe, just maybe, his own little brother blackmailed him in the unit evaluations, running after me.

"So, seriously, when _did_ you become a State Alchemist? And _do_ you have a date? The old bastard would be so surprised to find out that you had a secret girlfriend!"

"Sometime five years ago, Ed. And no, of course not," I replied, looking ahead toward the parking lot.

"Fine, fine, I have to get home to Winry, now. I'll see ya' tomorrow, Al," he said, turning away.

"Yeah, see ya'," I said, unlocking the car door.

"Oh, and uh, Al?" he said, sending me a triumphant grin, "You _do_ know that your left thumb twitches when you lie, right?"

"Damn it."

* * *

I felt I hadn't written anything for you guys in awhile, so, here it is. It's a bit off-topic, centering around Ed and Al. Al's a little OC in this, but I felt that, since they were older, they needed to grow up, and who doesn't change just a bit when they're growing? I had fun writing this one, hope you have fun reading it!Read and review. 


	25. Thus, The World Ends with You

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I certainly wish I did. I mean, who wouldn't want to see all those figures on their pay check?!

**From Day to Day**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Almost Happily Ever After  
**

He wasn't ready for this. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever been ready for this. When he was younger, his father would often tell him not to worry about such trivial things because, after all, he had a very long wait until the time would actually come. It also didn't help the fact that he was steadily running out of fingernails to demolish.

"Dad, don't make me take you to the salon," his once little, baby girl said, hands planted on her hips, "And if you do anything to ruin this day, I will—"

"Right, wouldn't dream of it," Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc mumbled around his left pinkie. Honestly, why couldn't humans have evolved an extra thumb or something?

"Calm down, Dad. And anyway, why are you so worked up about this? _I'm_ the one getting married," Ally said, waiting for Hawkeye to finish fiddling with the veil.

"At least _you_ don't have to go out in this, this…_thing_ that insists on consuming my body in all its pink, fucking frilliness," said woman grumbled.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but feel a little nervous. I mean, my only child is now a grown woman and is leaving me for some boy! What'll happen if you get an STD? The flu? A cold? Or a zit?!" the aged man ranted, attempting to find something else he could gnaw on. In fact, even the pistol under Hawkeye's dress that he knew was there seemed very tempting at the moment, "Oh man, and what happens when you get pregnant? I mean, I'm so psyched to be a grandpa and everything, but—"

"We'll worry about that when it happens, in any case, I think it's time to start, soon," the bride-to-be stated, ushering her future child's intended godmother out of the room.

The minutes ticked by and Havoc realized that he'd have to give her away at some point. But to that boy?! He didn't know if he could take it; he might need a truck of cigarettes or two. Of course, that being said, he wouldn't want to be the target of Hawkeye's pistol anytime soon, damn devil-woman. Oh, but his only daughter was about to be married and he'd have to give her away.

"C'mon, Dad, let's go," Ally said, mentally kicking herself as to why she picked _this_ father to walk her down the aisle. _God, I hope he doesn't trip or something,_ she prayed.

* * *

It couldn't have been a more beautiful sight. Alright, that was a lie, it could've been. For one, her bridesmaids could've been dressed in something less…lacey. Of course, that was alright, too, as long as his daughter was happy, and she clearly was. Ally's entire being radiated the "I'm so awesome" feel that the family would receive when she actually managed to cook something decent. In what looked to be a simple gesture of Fuery taking off his glasses to get the tears of happiness off them and to dry his own eyes, Fuery ducked his head in embarrassment.

_Hmm, yes, everything's okay when it's all blurred out,_ he thought.

Jean Havoc, proud father of one, had just fallen over, bringing the bride, groom, and priest down with him.

OWARI

* * *

So, this is the final chapter, I hope you all liked it. I decided that I couldn't just leave all of you out there hanging without giving you the ending. In any case, I might put an epilogue or might even continue it (flashbacks of missed school-years), but for now, this is it. Thank you everyone who has read this, I appreciated your artistic criticism.

* * *


End file.
